


That Was Me

by jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome
Summary: Ladybug tells Chat a story he thinks he remembers.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	That Was Me

Marinette was just about black-out drunk, and she refused to admit it. She absolutely refused to admit it, but she was way too out of it to keep track of her emotions for more than seven seconds. “I don’t wanna be the birthday girl anymore. Being the birthday girl sucks.” She had a drink in eachhand, and was sitting in a bush outside of a restaurant that all if her old friends were sitting in. She hadn’t noticed that her best friend had gone to get her water, and was suddenly replaced by a stranger. She didn’t care that he was a stranger, she just wanted to talk. “Did you ever like being the birthday girl?” She asked him.

“Well, seeing as I have never been a girl I guess I have not.” He smiled at her.

“I knew it sucked ass.” She mumbled in confirmation.

“Hey, what are you doing out here, anyway? Girls like you could probably get taken from somewhere like here.” He stood next to her, looking around for someone she might know.

“Oh my god. OH MY GOD, WHAT IF SOMEONE KIDNAPS ME?! She shrieked.

“No no, your fine, it’s ok, you just might want to go inside. Do you have friends inside?”

“Yeah, my Alya is inside. My Alya is getting me water.” She said hummed softly.

“Maybe you should go wait for your friend inside.”

“Ok.” She stood up wobbly, and headed in a direction.

“Door’s the other way.” He sad to her back. She froze. Then she turned around and headed towards the door. He followed her back to her table, just to make sure she got there fine. Then he headed back towards his own table.

*******

Marinette woke up hungover as fuck. She tried to sleep in until the next day came, but late into the afternoon she noticed a black blur fly by her window so she was forced to get out of bed. “Tikki, spots on.” She sighed and dragged her feet to the window. She rolled out of it, half-ass-edly jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she finally found who she was looking for.

“Goodeveing, bug.” He grinned at her.

“Can it, Chat. It was my birthday yesterday and I deserve more than one day off.”

“Oooh, don't mind my asking, but what did you do?”

“Went to a fucking Denny’s because thats what broke-ass 21-year-olds do, and I honestly don’t even remember anything except some strange guy telling me I was going to get kidnapped.” Chat froze. “All of the fun things I did with my friends and I can’t believe thats the ONE thing I remember.” She tried to start walking, but she tripped in a shingle and fell on her face. She didn’t even try to get up, she just sat there and let the shingles make wrinkly patterns on her face.

“Wait… you were at a Denny’s?”

“Yeah?”

“And you were really really drunk?” Ladybug started to stand up.

“Yeah? What about it? Is there some law about being drunk a Denny’s I don’t know about?”

“And you really remember a guy telling you that you were going to get kidnapped?”

“Chat, you're freaking me out.”

“Um, LB?”

“JESUS SPIT IT OUT ALREADY.”

“I think that was me.” They both stared at each other in silence, and didn’t know how to proceed from there.

“I shouldn’t have told that story.”

“No, you should not have.”

“I mean, are you sure it was you? Like, were you in a denny’s? Talking to me?”

“I think so. I’m pretty sure it was you. Were you wearing a little tiara, or something?”

“Fuck man, I don’t remember.”

“I mean, it’s highly unlikely that we had the same experience in the same place at the same timewith two different people.”

“I mean, you may have seen my face, but you still don’t know my name, right?” He didn’t say anything. “Right?!”

“Um. I don’t exactly know YOUR name but… you kept saying ‘my Alya’ and I think I know an Alya and wow this is super awkward.”

“Oh god. Where do you think you knew her from?”

“The girl who runs the ladyblog?” He offered.

“I really want to confirm that is in fact my friend Alya but I really shouldn’t.”

“Wow. This is. This happened.”

“Yep.”

“Yep.”

“Yep.”

“Yep.”

“So what do we do now?”

“Pretend nothing happened?”

“I don’t think I can do that.”

“Well then. It looks like we have a situation.”

“Looks like we do.”


End file.
